Demigods, Magicians, Wizards and Witches
by Diana P.W
Summary: This is a crossover between JKRowling's and Rick Riordan's worlds, takes place during OoTP, after TOA, Kane Chronicles & Magnus Chase series. Dumbledore seeks help from Demigods and Egyptian Magicians to fight Voldemort.
1. Introduction Part 1

Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix

Early summer, the Weasleys are at Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall were seated around the dining table. Dumbledore was saying, "We must bring other magical creatures on our side. Hagrid will work with Madam Maxime and talk to the giants. Remus, try to see if you can bring some werewolves to our side. Two other magical races, which are not very well-known in the magical world, but can be very helpful if they support us are demigods, the off-springs of ancient gods and muggles, and magicians." Seeing the looks on some of their faces, he added, "The magicians I speak of are Egyptian, they have what is called 'the blood of the Pharaohs', they have their own kind of magic and magical weapons. These races also deal with their own monsters."

"Aren't there various kinds of ancient gods, like the Roman, Greek, Norse, Indian and others?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore replied, "Ah, yes. There are many gods of various mythologies and those many kinds of demigods. However, only the Greek, Roman and Norse demigods are powerful at this point. I suggest we seek their help."

Everyone present was in agreement. McGonagall asked, "Albus, how do you propose we contact these demigods and magicians?"

"Minerva, I know Chiron from the Greek side. He is a councellor at a camp for greek demigods. I'll speak to him and see if he can contact other demigods and bring then to our side. As for the magicians, I plan to send a message to Per Ankh, their House of Life in Egypt. I knew a magician named Kane. One of his sons, Julius or Amos should recognise me."

The meeting was concluded and the members of the order dispersed.


	2. Introduction Part 2

Chiron POV

I finished archery lessons with the Aphrodite cabin and trotted into the big house. I sat in my armchair and thought of all that had happened in the past years. We lost many demigods to the titan war, the Greeks and Romans found out about each other, Gaea's rise had been prevented. There was some time of peace when Apollo arrived as Lester. Leo returned with Calypso on festus. Recently Apollo had regained godhood and the Triumvirate had been defeated. Things seemed peaceful at last.

Suddenly an owl fluttered into the big house and sat on the arm of the chair. I noticed a piece of parchment tied to the legs. I retrieved the parchment and the owl flew away.

The parchment contained a letter which said,

"Dear Chiron,

I hope things are going well in the Greek world. In the wizarding world, however, this is not the case. The strongest dark wizard of all time, Tom Riddle (he now goes by Lord Voldemort, is known to his followers as The Dark Lord, and is referred to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) is back.

He has been staying in the shadows and The Prophet refuses to acknowledge his return. He seems to be collecting allies and preparing for action. His target is a young boy named Harry Potter, the very boy who as a baby had survived the killing curse. Voldemort is back to kill Harry.

I have reinstated the Order of the Phoenix. Though with fewer members, we are still as determined to defeat him for good. I seek help from Greek, Roman and Norse demigods in the war which is bound to happen.

I have no contacts with the other mythical worlds. I hope you will convey my message and the demigods will support us during the war.

Your Friend,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I knew I'd try my best to help him and the Order against this dark wizard. I decided to hold a meeting with the cabin heads the next morning.

SCENE CHANGE:

Amos POV:

I was visiting Carter and Sadie at the twenty-first Nome in Brooklyn. We were discussing the progress of the students, with occasional inputs from Khufu when an owl flew in from an open window. Sadie untied a piece of parchment from its leg and gave it to me.

It was a letter. It read,

"Dear Mr.Kane,

I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, am a friend of Lt. Mr. Max Kane. I hope this letter finds you in good spirits.

I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for people with magical blood in Scotland. We wizards and witches channelise our magic through wands.

A few decades ago, the most powerful dark (evil) wizard of all times, Tom Riddle (he now goes by Lord Voldemort, is known to his followers as The Dark Lord, and is referred to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) spread terror. His followers are termed 'Death Eaters'. He was defeated when a killing curse he aimed at a baby somehow got reflected. He was presumed dead. The baby survived and is now known as Harry Potter.

Last year, Voldemort returned. He has been staying in the shadows and The Prophet refuses to acknowledge his return. He seems to be collecting allies and preparing for action. His target is the above-mentioned Harry Potter.

I have reinstated the Order of the Phoenix (a group of witches and wizards to combat Voldemort and his followers). Though with fewer members, we are still as determined to defeat him for good. I seek help from Egyptian Magicians in the war which is bound to happen.

I hope the news of the wizardng world shall be conveyed to relevant authorities and you shall support us in the war against Voldemort.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I told them about it. We decided to discuss it the next morning.


	3. Demigods React

Percy's POV:

I was going to archery with Annabeth when Grover met us. He told us we were needed in the Big House for an urgent meeting. We followed him to the Big House.

There, heads of all cabins except Hermes sat around a table with Chiron. He welcomed us. The Stolls arrived soon after and the meeting began.

Chiron told us about the wizarding world. Gods! What all is out there? Greek myths, Roman demigods, Egyptian magicians, Norse myths and now, wizards and witches?

He told us about an evil wizard named Voldemort and an imminent war where our help had been sought. Not everyone was eager to go help. Katie, head councillor of Demeter cabin, asked him, "How do we know wizards won't harm us? Or betray us? Or not treat us as inferior beings under their command?"

"What can we do about it?" asked Connor. It was Annabeth who replied this time. "How about some of us go to their world and assess the situation for ourselves?" Most head councillors agreed.

Jason, who was here for a visit, further asked, "Shouldn't we inform Camp Jupiter?" "If the situation is pretty serious, we might need their help." Piper pointed out.

Chiron then told us, "Actually, we need to contact Camp Jupiter and the Norse demigods." At this, all eyes were on Annabeth since Magnus was her cousin.

He further asked Jason to contact Frank or Reyna and Annabeth to contact Magnus. We then went for lunch and were to reassemble in the Big House after lunch.

POV CHANGE

Annabeth's POV:

While the others went for lunch, Percy, Jason, Piper and I went to the lake. We first decided to speak to Frank. Percy made a rainbow and Piper took out a drachma. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Frank Zhang at Camp Jupiter." Saying this she tossed the drachma and we saw Frank walking around New Rome with Reyna and Hazel. They seemed to be deep in conversation. "Hey Hazel! Frank! Reyna!" Piper called out. "Hi Piper! Annabeth! Percy! Jason!" came the reply. Jason then explained them the Voldemort situation. They agreed with the idea of sending a few demigods to assess things. Hazel added, "I think we should send few demigods, strong ones that people in both camps trust but not too many." We agreed with her. We then decided that Jason would go from the Romans' side. We ended the iris-message and went for lunch.

After lunch, Percy and I went back to the lake. Percy then created another rainbow. I tossed a drachma and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Magnus Chase" Magnus was sitting in his room talking to Alex. "Yo Magnus! Hey, Alex!" yelled Percy. "Hi Annabeth! Percy!" said Magnus. I explained them the wizarding world situation. Percy then added about the conversation we had had with the Romans. Magnus and Alex seemed to agree. It was decided that Magnus would go from the Norse side. we ended the iris message and went back to the Big House.

Everyone was gathered there. We were told that Jason and Piper had told them about the conversation with the Romans. Percy proceeded to tell them about our conversation with Magnus, with some inputs from me.

Chiron spoke, "Very well, the only question that now remains is whom should we send from the Greek side." Most demigods suggested Percy because he was highly respected and the others would listen to him. He agreed. It was decided that I should go as well since I had knowledge of the Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian worlds.

he then took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. He wrote a message on the parchment. An owl came fluttering in. He tied the parchment to the bird's leg and told the bird that the message was for Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Magicians React

Sadie POV:

The next morning at breakfast after everyone was seated at the dining table, Amos announced he had something to tell us. Last evening he had received a letter from a friend of our grandfather's. What did an old man want? Why contact us after grandpa has been dead for some years?

He told us about a different kind of magicians. They call themselves "wizards" and "witches". A bad wizard is back after being presumed dead, a war is certain in the recent future, and they need our help. Sounds simple at first. But I had my uncertainties.

I asked him how we could be certain that this Dumbledore person was trustworthy? Walt suggested, " How about some of us go to their world and see it for ourselves? We'll know what the situation, if they need our help, and how we can help if needed. Or we'll know we should stay away." Amos agreed. It was decided that Carter would go. Since he is Pharaoh, others will listen to him. I decided to tag along. The student's training wouldn't suffer as we now had more magicians as instructors.

Amos then took a piece of paper and a quill, wrote a letter and tied to the tail of the owl which had delivered the previous letter. The owl flew away with the reply.


	5. Dumbledore's Plan

Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix

Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall were seated around the dining table. Dumbledore started, "I have received replies from the demigods and magicians. Both want to send some representatives here to understand the situation. We shall be receiving four demigods and two magicians. All six of them are teenagers. What are your opinions?"

Tonks asked, "But where will they live? Anyone involved is sure to question their peculiarities." "It will be disastrous if death eaters get wind of this so the place will have to be safe where they'll be well-hidden" pointed out Mad-Eye.

"This house is surely a well-kept secret" said Snape. "Severus, this is no place to house guests. " spoke Remus. "Can they be accommodated at Hogwarts? As students, perhaps?" questioned Mrs. Weasley. "What safer place than Hogwarts?" added Sirius. It was agreed that they would be presented as students whose families had shifted to Britain. "Will they be able to perform magic? How will our spells affect them?" inquired McGonagall.

"Actually, demigods are immune to most spells, though strong spells may impact them but not as much as they will a wizard or witch. It will be similar for the magicians because of their blood - the blood of the Pharaohs. Special wands will be needed to enable them to perform spells." explained Dumbledore.

"Can that be done?" asked Mad-Eye. "Yes, once the wands have been bought I will modify them." assured Dumbledore.

He further added, "I plan to bring them here ten days before school starts. The next day Tonks and Remus will take them to Diagon Alley, I'll collect the wands the same evening and return them after a few days. During their stay here you have to familiarise then with the ways of the wizarding world. I suggest we tell the Weasley children, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger about their identities. They will help them adjust to life here and at Hogwarts. We'll have them join in the fifth year so they know Mr. Potter and his friends better. We'll have them sorted when I come to return their wands. Any objections?"

Since there were no objections, the plan was agreed to. Three weeks later, the magicians and demigods would arrive. Hermione was arriving in a few days. The children would be told after her arrival.


	6. Young Wizards and Witches React

Hermione's POV:

I arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place yesterday evening.

Sirius, the Weasleys and I are sitting at the breakfast table. Mrs. Weasley says, "Some children your age will be coming to live with us and will be attending fifth year at Hogwarts. They come from different worlds so you will have to get them acquainted with magic and Fred, George, Ron and Hermione, you, along with Harry who will arrive later will have to acquaint them with magic and the four years they have missed." "But who are they? Why haven't they had any magical education? Or magical experience?" I asked. "They are demigods and magicians. Demigods are the children of mythical gods and muggles. Magicians on the other hand, have special blood, they call it 'blood of the Pharaohs'. Being from different worlds, they will be strangers to our magic. According to Dumbledore most spells won't affect them and they will need special wands to perform magic." explained Mr. Weasley. I further inquired, "Which mythology are the demigods from? Why are they coming here? Could they possibly be in league with You-Know-Who?" Mrs. Weasley was about to start saying something but Sirius beat her to it, "Dumbledore has sought their help against Voldemort. They are sending representatives for having a better understanding of the situation. We will be receiving four demigods, two Greek, one Roman and one Norse, and two Egyptian magicians. They will be arriving here ten days before school starts."

Mrs. Weasley seemed she wanted to reprimand Sirius for telling us but she stayed quiet. Sirius, on the other hand, looked at her with a slight smile.

After breakfast, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and I went upstairs to Ginny and my room. "What kind of magicians are they if they can't do magic?" said Ron. "Now we know whom to try our toffees on." spoke Fred while glancing at George. I spoke, "They must have a different, Egyptian magic." I asked Fred, "What toffees are you talking about? " "Just a little project of ours" said George. "You'll know more later." added Fred. "What will the demigods be like?" Ginny wondered. I added that they must be powerful if they were immune to most spells. The conversation then moved on to quidditch.

I later asked Sirius if there was a muggle bookstore nearby. He told me of one not too far. Mrs. Weasley said that she would accompany me there and to be ready at 4 o' clock.

We went as planned. It was a nice place, not too big, with a large number of books. I got some books on Greek, Norse and Egyptian mythology when a girl in the store suggested me some mythological fiction books by an author called Rick Riordan. Apparently, they were very popular. They had a sale going on with the more books you buy, the greater the discount. So I bought those books too, Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Heroes of Olympus Series, Trials of Apollo series, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard series and Kane Chronicles. I paid and we left.

I would read these books and we would discuss them at meal times.


	7. Let's Go

In the beginning I thank my friend for her help. On with the story...

18 Days Later

Hermione's POV:

Today is the day the demigods and magicians arrive. We've completed all the fictional books and everyone is wondering if they'll be the way it is given in the books.

Percy's POV:

Today is the day we leave for the wizarding world. A man named Albus Dumbledore would come and pick us up, we would make a stop on the way to collect Carter and Sadie. We had contacted them and been told that they too had been approached by Dumbledore and had a plan similar to ours. We stayed in touch since then.

Jason, Annabeth, Magnus and I were waiting along with Chiron near Thalia's tree. Dumbledore would come any moment now. A tall, old man dressed in robes and spectacles suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was carrying a wand and two books with him.

"Good Morning Chiron, demigods. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Good Morning Albus. These are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena; the Greek demigods. This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, a Roman demigod. This is Magnus Chase, son of Frey, a Norse demigod. All of them have done great deeds." He introduced each of us. "Pleased to meet you," replied Dumbledore. These books here are portkeys. At a predetermined time, they take all those touching them to a predetermined place. This one will take us to Brooklyn where we'll meet some Egyptian magicians who will accompany us to our destination."

We huddled close to the outstretched book and touched it. We were instantly transported to a street in Brooklyn.

Carter's POV:

Sadie and I were waiting outside the house. Suddenly a tall, old man dressed in robes and spectacles suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was carrying a wand and two books with him. Along with him were Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Magnus. We had become acquainted with them in the past days. He explained us the concept of port keys and we left together.

Annabeth's POV:

We emerged in front of a row of houses. We were standing in front of Number 11 and Number 13. Where was Number 12? Before I could ask, Dumbledore told us in a hushed whisper, "We are going inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place. You are not to speak of it to anyone. This is a well-kept secret and should remain so."

Then a house appeared between Number 11 and Number 13. Number 12 Grimmauld Place stood before us. Dumbledore knocked. A middle-aged woman with red hair opened the door. She greeted Dumbledore and welcomed us in.


	8. Demigods and Magicians Arrive

Jason POV:

The middle-aged woman who had greeted Dumbledore and welcomed us in introduced herself as Molly Weasley.

We were introduced to Sirius Black, who owned the house and could transform into a dog, they called him an "animagus". Next was Remus Lupin, a werewolf followed by Nymphadora Tonks, a woman who could change the way her face looked. Other members of the Order of the Phoenix, we were told, would be here for dinner. We were then introduced to a bunch of teenagers, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.

We were sent upstairs with the children. We went into Hermione and Ginny's room. Annabeth picked up a book from a pile lying on one of the beds. She showed it to us. It was " Blood of Olympus" by Rick Riordan!

Seeing her interest, Hermione told us, "It is a fictional book about Greek and Roman demigods who prevent the rise of the Earth goddess, Gaea." We looked at each other with smiles on our faces. "It would have been easier had that nose bleed not happened." added Percy. "Have you read them? How true are they? Are demigod lives truly that dangerous? Do Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter really exist?" she started firing questions at us.

"A minute, Hermione. Yes, those places exist. Yes, the books are true. Before you ask, yes, we are the demigods mentioned, we went on those adventures. There are books about Magnus also. Those again, are true." explained Annabeth.

"I've read those, and the Trials of Apollo books? Was he actually turned into a mortal by Zeus?" she asked. Percy replied this time, "That actually happened. It's good he's back to being a god now."

"Then are these also true?" , she asked turning to Carter and showing him a book titled "The Red Pyramid" by the same author, Rick Riordan. Carter looked through the book and responded, "Yes, it is."

"Is Rick Riordan a demigod? Or a magician?" she asked. "He must be both." commented Ron. "Actually, he's a descendant of some roman demigod. I met him at Camp Jupiter and told him about the demigods' adventures and he wrote them as story books." explained Percy. Sadie added, "Carter and I sent put recordings to some people in hope that they would publish them. Rick is the only one who actually did it. So we sent him the next recordings which became material for two more books."

"How many of these books have you read?" asked Annabeth. "She's read all of them. We've discussed them. We wondered if you would be like the books say." told Ginny.

"Since you know all there is to know about us, how about you tell us about yourselves and the wizarding world?" spoke Magnus. "There's a lot you need to know" said Harry. We all then sat on the beds, chairs and some on the floor waiting to be told about this new world where we were expected to help defeat a villain.


	9. Will They Help?

Magnus POV:

The wizards told us about Harry, Ron and Hermione's four years at Hogwarts. They demonstrated various spells, lumos, knox, accio, wingardium leviosa, and others. Hermione transformed things into one another and back. Fred and George apparated in and out of the room. Ron warned us not to eat any candy offered by the twins.

In the evening, we were introduced to other members of the Order, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Mundungus and Mad-Eye Moody who had a magical eye. They told us of Voldemort's rise, Peter Pettigrew's betrayal, fate of the Potters and Longbottoms, Voldemort's return and how he was in hiding for now, gathering allies.

We excused ourselves to discuss our involvement.

Percy POV:

We went to an adjacent room.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked. Carter was the first to speak. "Voldemort seems to be a major problem here." he said. "He has been a major trouble in the past, I think we should help them this time." added his sister, Sadie. "This is a completely different world. I'm not sure if we'll really be helpful here. What if we are more of a hindrance?" Jason expressed his concerns. Annabeth explained, "I spoke to the Hecate campers. According to them, we won't be affected much by their magic due to our godly blood and in the Kanes' case, their bloodline. However, being magical beings, witches and wizards will still be affected by our weapons." "Then we'll have the upper hand in a war with wizards." I said before she could. "If we can help them defeat a powerful, dark force of their world then we should." said Magnus. That ended the discussion for us. We had unanimously agreed to help the wizards defeat Voldemort.

We went to the next room and told them that we would help them. They were visibly happy. Dumbledore spoke, "Thank you for extending help in such a time of peril. Tomorrow Tonks and Remus shall take you to Diagon Alley for buying necessary wizardry material. The cost will be borne by the Order. You shall also get wands for performing spells. However, since you are not magical, the wands will have to be modified for them to suit you. I shall come in the evening, take your wands and be back after a few days. During your stay here, you shall be familiarised with the ways of the Wizarding World. You have been admitted in Hogwarts and shall be attending the same year as Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger"

We then took their leave and left for our rooms. Annabeth and Sadie were sharing a room, and so were Magnus, Carter, Jason and I. Before we separated, Magnus got a glass of water and I willed it to get a rainbow. Annabeth tossed a drachma and spoke, "Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Grover Underwood, Camp Half Blood" An image of Grover taking to some tree nymphs appeared. "Hey Grover!" I shouted. He glanced our way, bade farewell to the nymphs and greeted us. Annabeth told him about Lord Voldemort and how we had decided to stay and help. "That's nice. Do you think we should do any preparations here?" he asked. "Just keep training. Tell Chiron Voldemort's still in hiding so the war shall come later. I think we'll need more demigods and magicians at that time." I told him. "Send messages to Camp Jupiter, Valhalla and Brooklyn" added Annabeth. "Okay Percy, Annabeth. Everyone, take care!" he said. "Bye, you too!" we spoke and ended the iris message. We then went to bed. It had been an interesting day.


	10. Ready to Help

At Camp Half-Blood

Chiron POV:

It was early morning when Grover came to the big house. "Percy and the others iris messaged me last night." he told me.

"How are they? What do they say? Have they decided about helping yet?" I asked him.

He told me, "They are well, though they are yet to get accustomed to the wizarding world. Voldemort seems like a major threat to wizard-kind, he was once believed to have died and has now resurfaced. Currently he is in hiding, the Order members, who are working against him, think he's gathering allies. He had caused great terror earlier,"

"I know about his past," I told him, saving him a long explanation.

He then continued, "He seems to be happy in hiding for now, happy with the mystery surrounding him. They have found out that they won't be affected by magic because of their godly blood."

"And the magicians?" I asked.

"They have blood of the Pharaohs, it will protect them from wizardly magic." he told me.

"How will our weapons affect the wizarding-kind?" I enquired.

"They shall work on them. So we'll actually have the upper hand if we fight them." he said, and added, "They have decided that we should help the wizards against Voldemort. They will stay there, and will inform us when they need more demigods and magicians. Till then, Percy has said that we train like we usually do. Annabeth added that similar messages should be passed on to Valhalla and the Twenty-First Nome at Brooklyn."

"Then send the requisite iris messages and things will continue as normal for now, " I said, and added, "as normal as they can be."

Grover POV

I first iris-messaged Alex at Valhalla, then Zia at the Twenty-first Nome. I gave both of them the relevant information and they assured me of their cooperation.

Alex POV

I had died once while practicing for ragnarok and was sitting in my room when a voice called, "Hey Alex!" I turned and saw Grover, a satyr from Camp Half Blood, through the mist. He told me Percy and the others had sent him an iris message. He explained about the history of the wizard named Voldemort and how he was back and in hiding. I was happy to know they were all safe and had decided to help. I assured him that the demigods at Valhalla would be ready to help when they needed us and ended the message. I did not tell the others as it would be best if Magnus himself told them. Also, there were more chances of them agreeing if they heard it from him and not a child of Loki. I then went on with the day's work.

Zia POV:

I had just finished a class on Egyptian mythology and was sitting in the library when an image of strawberry fields which I instantly recognised as Camp Half Blood appeared in front of me. Standing there was Grover Underwood, a satyr, also a Lord of the Wild. "Hello, Zia!" he called out. "Hey Grover!" I greeted him. He told me about the iris message he had received from Percy Jackson and the others who had gone to the wizarding world, another world of magic. It was good to know they were doing well. I knew the demigods would take longer to adjust to magic than Carter and Sadie. He then proceeded to tell me about their history, about an evil wizard named Voldemort and how he had terrorized people. He was earlier believed to be dead but now, he was back and hidden. He told us the others had agreed to help in the war against him and would ask for more people when needed. He suggested we continue training as usual. I thanked him and ended the message. I decided it would be best if the magicians got to know about it from their Pharaoh. Amos was the only person I planned to tell. The rest of the day was similar to any other.


	11. Diagon Alley

Carter's POV:

The next morning Tonks and Remus took us to Diagon Alley. We travelled through Floo powder. We had to throw some of the powder in the fire, step into the emerald-green flames, and state our destination clearly, one-by-one. Tonks had asked us to declare our destination as "Magical Manegarie, Diagon Alley", a pet shop close to the wizard bank, Gringotts.

Tonks went first, followed by Annabeth, Magnus, Sadie, Percy, Jason and me with Remus in the end. Once we had all arrived, we exited the shop and went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

White stairs led to a set of burnished bronze doors of the white, multi-storeyed building made of marble. At the doors was a goblin dressed in gold and scarlet. This led to another hall and silver doors with the following engraving:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

Remus told us that is was believed that dragons guarded their vaults. Tonks added that after Hogwarts, Gringotts was the safest place to keep something. We crossed the doors and entered a hall with counters. Tonks went to a counter, spoke to the goblin sitting there, and returned to us with another goblin. We were led to a cart through which we went to an underground vault. Tonks went and fetched money from it. We returned to the ground via the cart and exited Gringotts.

Jason's POV

Next we went to Broomstix, a shop that sold broomsticks. Remus told us that wizards and witches used brooms for flying as a means of transport and in quidditch, a wizarding sport. I got a nice-looking Nimbus.

Next we went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, a shop that sold various ingredients used to make potions. Tonks had a list of the requisite ingredients and purchased sufficient quantity for all of us.

Annabeth's POV:

We then went to Flourish and Blotts, a bookstore. Remus had lists of the books we would require for the school year. I also got a copy of Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot and some books about elementary spells.

We then proceeded to Scribbulus Writing Instruments, the wizarding equivalent of a stationery shop. We purchased many quills, lots of ink and rolls of parchment. Sadie got ink of different colours.

Magnus' POV

Next we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. We looked at quidditch equipment, different kinds of brooms, balls of different sizes, called bludgers, quaffles and the tiny golden snitch, quidditch robes, gloves, helmets and quidditch starter kits. Since we came here out of curiosity, with no serious interest in playing the game, nothing was bought.

We then proceeded to Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Remus told us that this was where Harry had gotten Hedwig as a present from Hagrid. It was a small shop, dark from the inside, possibly because owls are nocturnal in nature. They sold owls of various colours and species. We also saw boxes of owl treats. Tonks told us that Hogwarts had owls that students could use to send letters, so we didn't buy any owls.

Sadie's POV:

We then moved on to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. All of us were measured and fitted for our school robes and formal dress robes by Madam Malkin, a squat witch dressed completely in mauve, who was very friendly with everyone. After we were all fitted and handed our robes, we moved on.

We then went to Ollivanders, a wand shop. "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC" was written on the door in peeling, gold letters. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny. Narrow boxes containing wands were piled to the ceiling.

Mr. Ollivander was an old man with pale eyes and white skin. He told us about how the wand chose the wizard, and gave each of us a wand, we tried wands till we had found ones that seeemed to suit us.

Percy's POV:

We then moved on to Potage's Cauldron Shop. Cauldrons of various kinds were displayed under a sign "Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible" outside the shop. We bought the required number of the required type and size of cauldrons.

Next we went to The Leaky Cauldron - a pub at the end of Diagon Alley. It was dark and shabby on the inside, with a bar and tables. We sat around a table and had butterbeer.

Tonks then went to the counter and asked the owner, Tom, for a private fireplace. After paying, we were led to a room upstairs from which we travelled back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. We'd had an interesting shopping trip.


	12. Umbridge and the Houses

Percy's POV:

It had been a few days since our visit to Diagon Alley. The same evening, Dumbledore had taken our wands to be modified and said that he would bring them back after a few days. We expected a visit from him soon.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had started teaching us basic spells. Since we didn't have our wands, we used theirs for practice. Annabeth and Carter had mastered some basic spells, and were also ahead in transfiguration. Hermione and Annabeth had become very close friends. They bonded over books, knowledge and their love for reading. Hermione had also found a spell that made it easy for us demigods to read, despite our dyslexia. We had gotten used to the magical ways of the wizarding world and were working hard to be able to perform magic decently at Hogwarts. Everyone was curious about the houses we would be in.

Fred's POV:

We had just taught the demigods accio when Mum called all of us downstairs. It was early for dinner so we thought there was a visitor and were excited to be included in a discussion, or so we hoped.

We went into the kitchen to find Mum, Sirius, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape around the dinner table. Sirius invited us in and we took seats around the table.

After greetings were exchanged, Professor Dumbledore spoke. "Here are your wands," he said, handing the wands to Sadie, who was sitting close to him. He further added, "I have had them suitably modified and you should be able to use them as well as witches or wizards chosen by the wands."

Professor McGonagall then spoke, "It was earlier planned that you be sorted into your Hogwarts houses along with the first years, but given our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, it seems best that your sorting be done before so as to avoid any suspicions."

"Professor, who is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" questioned Hermione.

Professor McGonagall told her, "She is Dolores Umbridge, a worker at the Ministry of Magic. Due to certain change in rules, Ms. Granger, we now have her as our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Minister refuses to accept that Voldemort is back. So, to prevent any unpleasant situation, it has been decided that it is best to not draw any sort of attention to the demigods and magicians. It is best that she considers them as other Hogwarts students."

"Hence, they shall now be sorted into their houses." said Professor Dumbledore as he produced the Sorting Hat from a nearby chair, and placed it on a stool.

The Sorting Hat broke into a song:

Years ago, four wizards powerful,

Together they founded Hogwarts school

Gryffindor taught only the brave

Ravenclaw taught only the best

Slytherin was picky with blood

Hufflepuff took in the rest

They enchanted me to decide

Once they were gone

So, here I am

To tell you where you belong"

Professor McGonagall instructed the demigods and wizards to stand in a file and sit on the stool with the hat on their heads when she called out their names.

From a piece of parchment she read, "Chase, Annabeth" . Annabeth went to the stool, sat down on it and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. She seemed to be thinking something when the hat spoke, "Gryffindor". Next was "Chase, Magnus". He too went to Gryffindor. Following him was "Grace, Jason". The hat seemed to murmur something to him and sent him to Gryffindor. He was followed by "Jackson, Percy". After some musing, he too was placed in Gryffindor. Then came "Kane, Carter" who too, joined Gryffindor. Last was "Kane, Sadie" who followed the others into Gryffindor.

We were then sent upstairs. At night, we had a special dinner in celebration of the sorting.

Snape's POV:

After we returned and I was alone with the headmaster, I voiced my concerns, "Doesn't it seen weird to you that all of them would be sorted into Gryffindor? The girl Sadie seems more like a Slytherin person, Percy is extremely loyal to his friends, making him suitable for Hufflepuff and Annabeth seems to fit well into Ravenclaw." "You're right, Severus," he said, and went on to add, "However, being in Gryffindor and close to the trio, they'll be more sympathetic to our cause, which is favourable in the long run." With that he bade me good night and we went our separate ways.


	13. Hogwarts, Here We Come!

Sadie's POV:

The others' letters had arrived and Mrs. Weasley had gotten their books and stuff yesterday. Ron and Hermione had been made prefects. They could give other students detentions, would lead the first years to the house tower on the first day, and had some other responsibilities. Mrs. Weasley had gotten Ron a broom on becoming prefect, which he wouldn't keep quiet about. He kept talking about it to anyone who would listen. Mrs Weasley arranged a party in honour of the ocassion.

We were ready downstairs for going to Kings Cross Station. It was a twenty-minute walk. Harry went first with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, Moody went next with the luggage, followed by Mr. Weasley with Ron, Hermione, Annabeth, Percy and Magnus, lastly, Fred, George, Ginny, Carter, Jason and I went with Remus. Sirius was also present on the platform as a black dog, his amimagus form.

We crossed the wall between platforms 9 and 10, thereby reaching platform nine and three-quarters. The Hogwarts Express stood on the platform. Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' carriage. Ginny and Harry left together, so did the twins. The rest of us took our things and started looking for a place to sit. We found an empty compartment towards the end of the train. We kept our trunks in the luggage rack and sat discussing our situation.

"We should mix-in well with the students here, but we also need a believable tale explaining why we weren't here for the first four years." said Carter.

"Let's just tell them we're from America, and our families shifted here for 'certain reasons' ", suggested Magnus.

"What if they ask about our schooling there?" asked Percy. Everyone started thinking.

I then spoke, "Why must we tell them details? Let's just tell them that we're not allowed to say anything about the school, not even the name."

Carter muttered, "When have rules stopped you?" I decided to ignore him and added, "But we'll need a way to justify such secrecy."

Then Annabeth spoke, "We can tell them the magical community in America is particular about security and secrecy, also, being a new school, they are taking all possible measures to avoid any kind of trouble."

"Seems fine," commented Carter. Everyone else agreed.

A shimmering rainbow appeared against the door of the compartment. Standing before us were Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, and Chiron from Camp Half Blood. "Hey everyone!" yelled Leo, "How's it been without the Supreme Commander, everyone's favourite Repair Boy?" he asked. After greetings had been exchanged, Chiron asked us how things were. Percy told him, about our progress with magic, our visit to Diagon Alley, about Ron and Hermione becoming prefects, our earlier-than-usual sorting, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from the Ministry of Magic. Others provided inputs in between. Chiron then said that since the Ministry of Magic had refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return, the appointment of one of their people at Hogwarts may not have been just a coincidence. He warned us to be very cautious around the new teacher, Dolores Umbridge, and to not let anyone suspect us of being beings other than wizards or witches. The conversation ended with "So, no mentions of Gandalf?" from Jason, and hearty laughter from all of us.

Carter then mentioned that it had been a long time since we had sent messages to the Per Ankh. Magnus added that we should also update Valhalla on our situation.

Annabeth brought forth some water from her wand using Aguamenti, and Percy created a mist, and hence a rainbow out of it. Carter spoke, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Zia Rashid at the twenty-first Nome, Brooklyn." We then saw Zia and Amos talking in the balcony. "Hey Zia, uncle Amos!" Carter and I spoke at the same time. After greetings were exchanged, Amos asked how we were doing. Carter told them the details - our visit to the wizarding shops, how we all got sorted into Gryffindor, about Umbridge, and our progress with their magic. He too warned us against Umbridge and told us to be careful.

Next, Magnus had to contact Valhalla. Percy and Annabeth again made a rainbow. Magnus asked to be shown Alex Fierro, the only person in his world who knew about this adventure of ours. She was roaming the corridors of Valhalla. She was walking past the rainbow when Magnus called out, "Hey Alex!" She turned towards us and waved. Magnus and Annabeth repeated the information. She told us that things were well in Valhalla and the Norse world. She didn't comment on Umbridge, just asked us to be careful about whom we placed our trust in.

We sat discussing our previous adventures, and remembering those that we had had together when Hermione and Ron entered the compartment. They told us that we would reach Hogwarts soon, so we should get ready. Just then, a blonde boy arrived with two others. He looked like a bully. He introduced himself as the Slytherin prefect and asked us our names. We told him our names and gave him the cover story we had thought of. He warned us to stay out of his way and left. Ron and Hermione told us that this was Draco Malfoy, the others being Crabbe and Goyle. She and Ron left soon. When the train stopped, we got down at Hogsmeade station.

We followed the others to carriages which were pulled by horse-like creatures. Annabeth told us that these were called threstals. Jason added that only those who'd seen someone die could see them. No surprise they were visible to all of us.

We sat in the carriages and off to Hogwarts we went.


	14. Life at Hogwarts Begins

Jason's POV:

Hogwarts was a huge castle with tall towers. Surrounded by mountains, the castle has large grounds with a dense forest called The Forbidden Forest behind it. We followed other students into the Great Hall. The students sat on four tables, one for each house.

Ginny went to sit with some other students, and we found places opposite Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The three of them were looking intently at a table in front meant for the staff. We had our first glimpse of who Carter thought to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a squat woman in deep purple robes with silver stars and a pink fluffy cardigan over it. She had short, mouse-brown hair in which she wore a pink band matching her cardigan. Harry told us she was present at his hearing, thereby confirming our guess of her being the new addition to the staff.

A while later, entered Professor McGonagall, followed by a queue of scared-looking eleven-year-olds, the first years. She was carrying a stool with the Sorting Hat on it. After she placed the stool on the ground, the hat started singing. It sung of the four founders, their disagreement on whom to teach, the formation of the houses, and ended with a warning of the school being in danger, with a hint for the students to see past the houses and come together. The first years were sorted by the hat in a manner similar to our sorting- it was placed on their heads would probably speak in their minds, and announced their houses.

After the meal, Dumbledore addressed the gathering. He had just mentioned the new additions to staff when he was interrupted by Umbridge. She lectured on education, traditions, balance between new and old and gave clear indications of involvement of the Ministry at Hogwarts. After she had finished, Dumbledore continued with his announcements.

At the end, Ron and Hermione left to lead the first years to the Gryffindor tower. We left with the other Gryffindors. The entrance was guarded by a portrait of a woman called The Fat Lady who wouldn't allow entrance without the password. Carter, Sadie, Magnus, Percy, Annabeth and I sat huddled together on arm chairs. Annabeth spoke, "With the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts, we have to be more careful." "Wait, who said that?" she was interrupted by Percy. Sadie also had the same question. "Umbridge gave clear indications towards it in her speech" Carter explained and then added, "Let's just act as average students, and not attract any attention. Nothing out of the ordinary." He stressed the last part.

Ginny showed Annabeth and Sadie their dormitory. They shared with Hermione and a girl named Lavender Brown. The twins led Percy, Carter, Magnus, and me to ours. A separate room had been provided for the four of us.

We met Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Common Room the following morning. Hermione was annoyed at a poster the twins had put up. It was an advertisement for "simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs". Those were probably related to the pills the twins were making. Ron didn't seem happy about having to talk to the twins about it. It was revealed that Seamus didn't trust Harry about Voldemort's return, and neither did Lavender. This was unpleasant. To be able to defeat him, wizards and witches first had to believe he was back. Ironically, the Ministry seemed to be acting in the opposite direction.

Harry had been approached by Angelina who had now become captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, since Oliver Wood, the previous captain had completed his education at Hogwarts. She also told that they needed a new Chaser, and would hold tryouts when the entire team could be present. We had just gotten settled at the Gryffindor table when several owls flew in delivering letters and packages all around the Great Hall. To our surprise, Hermione received a copy of The Daily Prophet. When Harry asked her about it, she said that it was wise to know what the enemy was saying. Annabeth agreed and added that this would keep them at par with the enemy, and could also enable us to predict their moves in the future. The two of them read the newspaper after that.

After the meal, Professor McGonagall distributed our schedules. We had History of Magic, double potions, divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts today. And thus began our life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	15. At Hogwarts

Percy's POV:

After breakfast, we went to our first class, History of Magic. It was taught by Professor Binns, an actual ghost. It was said that he used to teach History of Magic at Hogwarts in his lifetime and when he died, he got up like nothing happened and continued to teach as a ghost. Never before have I seen a teacher who was so dedicated even death couldn't stop him! I thought he must be really fond of teaching students about the past. I has assumed he would do something to make the subject seem interesting, but he was exactly the opposite - he droned on monotonously. Most of the students were asleep within the first fifteen minutes. Annabeth, Carter, and Jason were listening intently while Hermione took notes. Sadie, Magnus, and I spent the time talking about our previous adventures and exchanging news from our worlds.

The Greek gods have become careful about claiming their children early and sending them to camp. Since Lester (that is, Apollo) became a god again, monster attacks have reduced and the oracles are working fine again - issuing prophesies and sending demigods on adventures. Thankfully, no major end-of-the-world prophesy had been issued yet. With time, Egyptian magicians have started following the path of the gods. Research into this age-old practice has been initiated and some Nomes have started teaching students this path. Some adult magicians have also started integrating themselves with this ancient branch of magic. Sam and Alex's roles in saving the world have led to greater social acceptance of Loki's children in Valhalla, though many demigods and other beings are still hostile towards them.

We took places around familiar people in Potions. Instructions were written on the board, and Professor Snape asked us to make a potion following those instructions. We had difficulty in reading the instructions which were in English, so we observed other students and mimicked them. Annabeth, who was working with Hermione, made a fairly nice potion. The options brewed by the rest of us demigods and magicians were decent enough to make it seem like this wasn't our first attempt at it. Professor Snape have us homework and said that it would be graded according to O.W.L. level.

Next, Hermione had Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron had Divination. The rest of us, namely Carter, Sadie, Annabeth, Magnus and I were free. We decided to go to the Common Room.

We had just entered the Common Room when I heard a voice in my head, a voice I hadn't heard for some time, "Hey Fish Boy, there is a forest near the castle. As soon as you get time, come to the forest. Don't bring any of the magical folk along." The voice, which I recognized as Grover's, spoke. He was using an empathy link! I immediately responded to him in my head, "Hey G-Man, we are free right now, we'll be there soon."

I then told the others, "Grover just talked to me using an empathy link." Before I could continue, Annabeth asked, "What did he say?" I replied, "He said there is a forest near the castle. He has asked us to go there as soon as we get time. He also said that we shouldn't bring any magical folk with us." "He must have been talking about the Forbidden Forest!" Carter exclaimed! "Let's go now" Sadie suggested. We all agreed and made our way towards the Forbidden Forest.


	16. In the Forbidden Forest

Percy's POV:

We made our way to the Forbidden Forest. There we were met by Grover and a centaur. Grover greeted us, then told us, "I am here on a visit, I have started visiting various forests and keeping tabs on any news of importance as a Lord of the Wild. Chiron said that there are centaurs here and he hopes that you'll be able to make them our allies in this war. He reckons all magical creatures will be affected by this war and most will side with Voldemort or the Order. So the more allies you have, the better. This is Firenze", he said, introducing the centaur. He further added, " Most centaurs want to stay aloof from the activities of humans though they have seen signs of something bad approaching. They feel that staying neutral will keep them unharmed. I have tried to convince them, but he is the only one who has agreed." Grover then introduced us (demigods and magicians) to Firenze.

Annabeth suggested we should send Chiron an iris message, telling him about the centaurs' response. Grover took out a drachma, I felt water underground and created a rainbow. Then Grover tossed the drachma and spoke, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow! Accept my offering and show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood." We saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair on the porch of the Big House. Seeing him in his wheelchair reminded me of him as Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher and the time when I had got to know about my ancestry. So much has passed between then and now. Presently he seemed deep in thought. Annabeth called out to him, "Chiron!" He turned and saw us. After greetings were exchanged, he spoke, "Grover, have you met the centaurs? What do they say?" Firenze, who was standing aside, came forward. He exchanged greetings with Chiron, and said, "My brethren feel it would be best for them not to interfere in the matters of humans and have chosen to be neutral in this war. I, however, am willing to be your ally." Chiron thanked him and he left. Chiron then asked us how things were going. Annabeth told him, "Everything seems fine. No one has raised any suspicion so far. We are able to do well enough in class to appear part of the group." Chiron then spoke, "That's nice. Keep up your cover and don't do anything that attracts attention to yourselves. Things are going on fine here, campers are training as usual. We have Capture the Flag tomorrow. Everything is well in the Egyptian and Norse worlds also. I've heard some new Nomes have started teaching the path of the gods and more magicians are taking it up." Carter and Sadie beamed at this. Chiron continued, "Valhalla is as it has been with practice for doomsday." He wished us luck and ended the message.

Grover then left and we made our way back to the castle.


	17. Dolores Umbridge

Percy's POV:

After breakfast, we went to our first class, History of Magic. It was taught by Professor Binns, an actual ghost. It was said that he used to teach History of Magic at Hogwarts in his lifetime and when he died, he got up like nothing happened and continued to teach as a ghost. Never before have I seen a teacher who was so dedicated even death couldn't stop him! I thought he must be really fond of teaching students about the past. I has assumed he would do something to make the subject seem interesting, but he was exactly the opposite - he droned on monotonously. Most of the students were asleep within the first fifteen minutes. Annabeth, Carter, and Jason were listening intently while Hermione took notes. Sadie, Magnus, and I spent the time talking about our previous adventures and exchanging news from our worlds.

The Greek gods have become careful about claiming their children early and sending them to camp. Since Lester (that is, Apollo) became a god again, monster attacks have reduced and the oracles are working fine again - issuing prophesies and sending demigods on adventures. Thankfully, no major end-of-the-world prophesy had been issued yet. With time, Egyptian magicians have started following the path of the gods. Research into this age-old practice has been initiated and some Nomes have started teaching students this path. Some adult magicians have also started integrating themselves with this ancient branch of magic. Sam and Alex's roles in saving the world have led to greater social acceptance of Loki's children in Valhalla, though many demigods and other beings are still hostile towards them.

We took places around familiar people in Potions. Instructions were written on the board, and Professor Snape asked us to make a potion following those instructions. We had difficulty in reading the instructions which were in English, so we observed other students and mimicked them. Annabeth, who was working with Hermione, made a fairly nice potion. The options brewed by the rest of us demigods and magicians were decent enough to make it seem like this wasn't our first attempt at it. Professor Snape have us homework and said that it would be graded according to O.W.L. level.

Next, Hermione had Arithmancy, while Harry and Ron had Divination. The rest of us, namely Carter, Sadie, Annabeth, Magnus and I were free. We decided to go to the Common Room.

We had just entered the Common Room when I heard a voice in my head, a voice I hadn't heard for some time, "Hey Fish Boy, there is a forest near the castle. As soon as you get time, come to the forest. Don't bring any of the magical folk along." The voice, which I recognized as Grover's, spoke. He was using an empathy link! I immediately responded to him in my head, "Hey G-Man, we are free right now, we'll be there soon."

I then told the others, "Grover just talked to me using an empathy link." Before I could continue, Annabeth asked, "What did he say?" I replied, "He said there is a forest near the castle. He has asked us to go there as soon as we get time. He also said that we shouldn't bring any magical folk with us." "He must have been talking about the Forbidden Forest!" Carter exclaimed! "Let's go now" Sadie suggested. We all agreed and made our way towards the Forbidden Forest.


	18. The DADA Vacancy

Harry's POV:

Yesterday was our first day of classes and I had gotten detention in Defence Against the Dark Arts. When I went for detention, however, Umbridge wasn't there. After waiting for a while I returned to the Common Room.

The next morning, the staff table had an empty seat - Umbridge was missing. Numerous whispers around the Great Hall indicated her absence had not gone unnoticed by the students.

After the meal, Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. A pin-drop silence prevailed. He spoke, "Good Morning everyone. Due to some unforseen circumstances, Professor Umbridge is not here today. Due to her absence, Defence Against the Dark Arts classes won't be held today. We hope to arrange a teacher for you soon."

There was a slight pause when someone from the Ravenclaw table shouted, "Please bring Professor Lupin back!" Students from the other tables repeated it. Several others voiced their support.

Professor Dumbledore waited for silence, and then spoke, "I shall try to approach Mr. Lupin for the post. Meanwhile, let's get started with the day's work."

With a clear signal for dispersal, Hermione, Ron, Carter, Percy, Annabeth, Magnus, Jason, Sadie and I made our way to History of Magic. It was boring as ever. Having Defence Against the Dark Arts next, we decided to go to the Common Room.

Annabeth and Hermione took some books and started discussing bookish things. The rest of us started a game of Exploding Snap.

"It's so good Umbridge is gone." Ron remarked. "She wouldn't have taught anything" Annabeth added. Hermione nodded, then spoke, "A teacher's absence isn't usual. Something must have happened." "Do you think Professor Dumbledore knows what happened?" I asked. She replied, "The way he referred to 'some unforeseen circumstances', I think he knows. But it surely seems like something out of the ordinary." "Why don't you go ask him, Harry?" Ron suggested. I reminded him, "Dumbledore is ignoring me. He didn't even acknowledge me at the hearing." Magnus spoke, "The Minister won't be pleased when he gets to know." Sadie added, "He'll probably want to replace her with another of his people." "But why focus on Hogwarts when he doesn't accept Voldemort's return? Does he think the school can be a threat?" Percy asked. "He might think of Professor Dumbledore as a threat," Jason suggested. "Maybe he sees Dumbledore as a threat to his position and influence because Dumbledore is propagating Voldemort's return." said Carter. Annabeth and Hermione agreed.

At Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Sirius' POV:

Remus and I were sitting together at the dining table, discussing Voldemort's return and how he gathered followers last time when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. After we exchanged greetings, he told us how Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been burnt at a stake by centaurs. He then added that this left a vacancy which had to be filled within a day or two to avoid Fudge's interference. He told us of how majority of the students wanted Remus as their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and proceeded to offer him the job! Remus hesitated, but agreed after persuasion.

Later, when most of the Order stopped by for dinner, Dumbledore told them of Remus' addition to the Hogwarts staff. Snivellus didn't seem too pleased, but there was nothing he could do about it, now that Remus' nature was well-known.


	19. Professor Lupin

Carter's POV:

The next morning, the Great Hall saw an addition to the Staff table at breakfast - Professor Lupin. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables bubbled with excited chatter. Most Slytherins, however didn't show much enthusiasm.

After everyone had eaten, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to address the staff and students, "Good Morning!" He greeted with a smile on his face. Some voices of "Good Morning Sir" were heard across the room. He then continued, "Professor Remus Lupin has kindly consented to be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the time being." At this, several students cheered while others clapped. Many Slytherins, however, still lacked enthusiasm. Professor Dumbledore then dismissed us.

We had Potions in the first period and so went to the dungeons. Carter and I managed to do decently well while directing the demigods since instructions for potion-making were written on the board in English. Professor Snape returned our previous homework. I kept it in my bag without bothering about the grade, this stuff is of no use to me anyway.

Then we went for the much awaited Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin. The room which had been decorated with various shades of pink at the time of our last class now didn't have a trace of the colour. The walls were brown with some bookshelves. A shelf had some instruments kept on top of it. Harry pointed out a Sneakoscope and Secrecy Sensor to us and told us that they detect dark magic and indicate the presence of foes.

Professor Lupin greeted the class and received many excited greetings in return. Most of the students were happy to see him back. After everyone had settled down, he began speaking.

"This year, being your OWL year is very important for you academically, also the circumstances the Wizarding World might have to face require you to be able to defend yourselves. I shall dedicate this year to teaching you defensive spells. You won't just be studying the theory but also practising the spells you are taught so that you can defend yourselves and others in times of need. Let's get started with the basic Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus."

A student asked, "How is a simple basic spell like that ever going to be useful?"

Before Professor Lupin could say something, Harry spoke, "It helped me against Voldemort last June." There were gasps from several students at his name.

Professor Lupin the silence caused by Voldemort's name to explain the wand movement for the Disarming Charm. He then instructed us to get into pairs and practice. I paired up with Sadie, Percy with Jason, Magnus with Neville, Annabeth with Hermione, and Harry with Ron. Chants of "Expelliarmus" were heard throughout the room for the rest of the class. As was expected, wands flew throughout the room, but so did books and other things in the vicinity. They must have been hit by wrongly aimed spells. Professor Lupin went to and fro among the students, observing, correcting, and giving tips wherever needed. Some students did well while others still hadn't got the hang of it. Towards the end of class, he told us to stop and asked us to write a foot about Expelliarmus as homework to be submitted the next day.

While we were leaving I heard several students praise Professor Lupin. Later in the Common room, Hermione seemed suspicious about Umbridge's disappearance, while Ron and Harry were too happy about it to care. Fred and George were advertising their specially designed pills for missing classes which Hermione tried, but could not stop.

When Jason, Magnus, Percy, Annabeth, Sadie, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were the only ones left, Jason asked if there was any news of Voldemort. Hermione and Ron flinched at the name, but we see no point in not saying it. It's not like he'll know we are saying it and come to fight us for taking his name. Sadly, they was no news from the Order, the Daily Prophet was still in denial of his return. Percy then asked Harry if he'd used the mirror. As it turned out, he had forgotten about the mirror Sirius had given him. Once we had verified that we were the only ones in the Common Room, Harry went to get it from his bag.

Soon he came down the staircase with the mirror in his hand. He came and sat with us. We looked at the mirror. Harry called out to Sirius, nothing happened. He tried again, Sirius' face appeared in the mirror this time. "Hello children, I've been waiting for you to contact me, Harry!" he said. Harry mumbled that he had forgotten and apologized. Sirius laughed it away and jokingly remarked that Harry needed to sharpen his memory. Once we'd established things were fine on both ends, Annabeth asked, "Has there been any news of Voldemort?" Sirius' reply was in the negative.

Annabeth looked at me. Earlier during the day we had decided to tell them about the centaurs. I started speaking, "I have something important to tell." All eyes were on me. Those who knew urged me to go on while the others were curious. I continued, "A few days ago, we received a message from a friend and met him in the Forbidden Forest. The Activities Director at Camp Half Blood is a centaur." The wizards and witch looked surprised, probably because centaurs weren't part of the Wizarding society. I went on, "It was on his asking that our friend met us. He spoke to the centaurs in the forest and tried to win them over to our side. Most of them refused, saying they wished to remain neutral but one of them, Firenze agreed. He might bring over some of them to our side."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry asked. "We didn't get the opportunity to find you alone." Annabeth replied. Since it was getting late, we bade Sirius good night and went to bed.


	20. Harry's Dreams

Harry's POV:

I moved forward through the dark corridor, towards a closed door. The door stood out, as if beckoning me. The third time now, I found myself before this door and once again it vanished before I could open it - the dream ended and I opened my eyes. It was early morning, almost time to get up. Ron woke up soon after and we went downstairs to the Great Hall.

The demigods, Annabeth, Percy, Magnus, Jason, magicians Sadie, Carter, and Hermione were sitting towards the end of the Gryffindor table. They'd saved us seats which we soon occupied.

After exchanging greetings, Annabeth asked if any of us had had weird dreams recently. When Percy and Jason looked at her questioningly, she added that she hadn't but wanted to know if there were any dreams since they might be helpful for guidance. I said that I'd had a recurring dream thrice now. I told them about the dark hall, the closed door it always led to, how I felt attracted towards whatever was behind the door, and how the dream always ended before I could find out what was behind the door.

Annabeth reasoned that the door was definitely important and if the dreams were caused by the gods, we were meant to go there and uncover what was behind the door. Magnus pointed out that it could also be a warning to stay away from the door. But Annabeth countered him by saying that dreams from god's often led people to places they were meant to be.

Percy pointed out that most dreams caused by Greek gods were more specific and gave more information. Jason added that had the gods wanted to send us dreams, they would choose the demigods. Sending a dream to a mortal was not their way of doing things.

Everyone agreed that my dreams were weird. Ron suggested that the Restricted Section might have a book on those but was countered by Hermione who said wizards have not studied dreams much and there will be a thin chance of finding something.

Carter suggested that some older wizard might know about it and give us advice on what the dreams probably meant or why they always ended before the door was opened, or why I'd dreamt the same thing thrice in a row.

Dumbledore was the first name that came to my mind, but he was not present at the staff table.

After breakfast, we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. While our homework was being returned, Hermione suggested I tell Professor Lupin about my dreams, since she thought he might know something, or Jason added, might be able to guide us to someone who could help. Annabeth added that since Professor Dumbledore was not to be seen around Hogwarts, we should inform someone from the Order, since there were possibilities of high-end magic being used against me. When Ron wondered if it were far-fetched, Carter remarked that it was indeed possible, and seemed a probable explanation to him. We thus decided to tell Professor Lupin about it after class.

Once the class was dismissed and almost everyone had filed out, we approached Professor Lupin. "Excuse me, Professor", I began. "Yes Harry?" He responded. I told him, "I've been having strange dreams lately. I always end up in front of a closed door at the end of a corridor. I feel compelled to find out what is on the other side, but the dream always ends abruptly with the door still closed. I've had this dream thrice now." He heard me with utmost attention. "Professor, we suspect powerful magic might be at work, someone might be influencing Harry's dreams. We thought of approaching Professor Dumbledore, but he seems to not be at Hogwarts at the moment." Hermione added.

"It's good that you've informed me. Try not to focus too much on your dreams Harry, focus instead on staying safe. I'll discuss the matter with Professor Dumbledore." With this, Professor Lupin dismissed us.

Remus' POV:

After today's Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry and the others told me that Harry had been having weird dreams. I realised he had been dreaming of the Department of Mysteries and suspected foul play.

Since Professor Dumbledore was not at Hogwarts, I decided to send him a letter. Half an hour later, an owl from the owlery was on its way to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's POV:

Fluttering of wings brought my attention back to the present. A Hogwarts owl had deposited a piece of parchment in my lap and awaited a reply. I unfolded it. It read as follows:

Professor Dumbledore,

This is to bring to your attention a matter of utmost importance. A possible link somehow established, is possibly being used to transmit messages. Your immense knowledge and wise council is crucial at this moment of need.

Remus Lupin

I quickly wrote a reply and sent the owl on its way.


	21. Dumbledore Replies

Chapter 21:

Annabeth's POV :

A couple days had passed since Harry told Professor Lupin about his weirdly repetitive dream. He had been having it for a few days now, with no clue as to what lay behind the closed door or why it was imprinted on his mind.

Sadie had gotten impatient and suggested during dinner, "We should ask Professor Lupin if he has come to know something about Harry's dreams."

"He would have told us if he knew, Sadie" Carter responded.

"Exactly. We should wait. He might have contacted Professor Dumbledore." Hermione added.

"How would he know where to contact Dumbledore? Why is Dumbledore anyway? Shouldn't he be here at Hogwarts?" Harry spoke.

"He probably has some Order-related work that's keeping him far and busy. We face a powerful enemy, he might be gathering allies from different magical races" I speculated. With that dinner ended and we retired for the night.

Lupin's POV :

I was checking homework when I heard the flutter of wings. I looked up and saw an owl perched on my desk, beside the pile of parchment. It put up its leg on which a letter was tied.

It flew off after I had retrieved the parchment. It was a reply from Professor Dumbledore. It read as follows:

Remus,

The matter you speak of requires immediate attention. I shall return soon as possible and look into it. Keep me informed of any updates.

Professor Dumbledore

Carter's POV:

The next morning, after breakfast in the Great Hall, we headed for DADA with Professor Lupin. After he ended the lesson, Professor Lupin asked Harry, Hermione, Annabeth and me to stay.

Percy's POV:

As Sadie, Magnus, Jason, Ron and I left the DADA room, Jason asked me, "Percy, when was the last time you spoke to Chiron?"

"A week or so ago." I told him. I further added, "Things seem to be going on as usual at both camps. A few new demigods joined CHB recently, a son of Ares and two daughters of Demeter."

"Don't people get bored fighting all day, everyday in Valhalla?" Sadie asked Magnus.

"It does get monotonous at times, but competitions between the levels keep things lively. " he told her.

"How are things at your end?" he questioned.

She responded, "In our absence, Walt and Zia, along with senior magicians are overlooking the training and education of magicians at the Twenty-First Nome."

"Hey, it's in Brooklyn, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"It's quite near Mt. Olympus" I remarked.

"You know, when we first went to Brooklyn House, Amos told us to stay away from Manhattan" Sadie told me.

"He said a different kind of magic was at play there. It was only after meeting Annabeth and you did we realise there was another mythology altogher at work." She added.

Hermione's POV:

"I wrote to Professor Dumbledore about the matter." Professor Lupin told us. "I received a reply from him last night."

"What did he say? Did he tell why my scar hurts or why I'm never able to see what lies beyond that door?" Harry burst forth into a series of questions. It was clear the mysterious nature of his dream was unsettling him.

"Be patient, Harry. He'll be here within a few days. By that time, let me know if anything of importance happens." Professor Lupin replied.

"But what did he say?" Harry persisted.

"That he'll look into it when he's back, and to keep him informed of any developments." Professor Lupin told. "You should know that communication in these times can't be direct." He added.

He then addressed Annabeth and Carter, "If you see anything unusual that may escape the others, tell me or Professor McGonagall." They responded with "yes" and "sure".

He then turned to Harry and asked him, "Have you been communicating regularly with Sirius?"

"Yes, I talk to him once every few days." Harry responded.

"That's good. Keep in touch with him and let me know of any further developments."

He then dismissed us.

Author's Note : I'm sorry for the delay. Hopefully, I'll update soon.


End file.
